Dear Journal
by Angel-Morgan
Summary: Penelope puts an entry into her journal


TITLE: Dear Journal

AUTHOR: Angel

E-MAIL: derek.morgan. Criminal Minds

PAIRING: Penelope Garcia/Derek Morgan

PROMPT: 15 - Reflection

RATING: G

WORD COUNT: 758

SUMMARY: Penelope puts an entry into her journal

WARNINGS: None

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them just simply borrow them from time to time.

--

Journal Entry November 10, 2006

I can't believe my luck! I finally got the courage to ask Derek to dinner and silly me I totally screw it up!

I had arranged to leave work early and stop at the grocery store on the way home then come and make a really Kick Ass dinner. I spent all day planning it too.

Homemade Lasagna, fresh garlic bread, steamed vegetables and a homemade raspberry pie for desert. It was going to be absolutely fantastic! I was going to knock his socks off and impress him with my superior cooking skills.

sigh I am such an idiot! I had to decide to 'save time' and stop at a grocery store close to the office. But of course with my luck the way it is in the romance department, the store was held up and I ended up with a broken foot!

The only good thing about what happened is that Agent Hotchner suggested that Morgan not only bring me home but stay with me for the next two weeks until I am back on my feet again. If I am ever asked I will NEVER admit that it was NOT the drugs that made me take him up on his offer as easily as I did.

It was the drugs! The drugs I tell you! That's my story and I'm sticking to it!

I called a medical supply rental company earlier today and have arranged for them to deliver a wheelchair for me first thing tomorrow. Yeah, I had to pay a bit extra to have it delivered at 8:00 am but if it will save me from the mortification of Derek carrying me to the bathroom I will pay anything.

smacks head Oh that was FUN I can tell you! Imagine it…

I have hopes that Derek and I would get together, but never really thought it would, and then this happened and Derek had to carry me to the bathroom.

Okay…Can I DIE now!

What a way to start the beginnings of a hoped for relationship. And it's so what I really want to remember when I think about my time spent with him. Although I have to admit that I love being in his arms. They are so strong and for the first time I feel comfortable and safe while wrapped in someone's arms.

And then when he got me settled again he wouldn't let me joke off my embarrassment. He told me that he would like to use the two weeks we have to see if there is hope for a relationship.

squee Yeah I know…I just 'squee'd' I'm pathetic but I can't help it. I have wanted to approach him for so long but I was to afraid, and now I have a chance!

Fate is strange!

When he brought me home and I fell asleep on the couch because of the pain meds, he didn't go through my house! Can you believe it???? When he told me that a bigger piece of my heart was taken over by him. He told me that he didn't want to invade my privacy and wanted to wait until he had permission.

OMG! I melted! Can Derek get any better?

Oh wait! It COULD! I wanted to save the best for last! I kissed him! Well…Granted the kiss I gave him was only a quick peck on the cheek, but then he kissed me back! happy dance While it was just a pressing of lips together that doesn't matter. It was a KISS! And then he kissed me again before he went to bring me dinner.

And I don't think it was a one off either. He promised that if I was a good girl he would see about more kisses tomorrow. Of course I will be a good girl if it will get me more kisses tomorrow!

Now I am sitting propped up in my bed, with my jobbing shorts and sleep t-shirt on writing this and basking in the better memories of the day.

I don't know what is going to happen over the next few days but whatever does I am going to take full advantage of it and not let this chance to show Derek Morgan how much I care about him pass me by!

It's late and I know if I don't get enough rest tonight he is going to scowl at me, and I would do anything to NOT have that beautiful man scowl!

I know I will have some sweet dreams!


End file.
